


ditto (i love you)

by Possiblyenjoyable



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Grinding, M/M, Praise Kink, ear touching, handjobs, i just REALLY wanted some soft taako content, taako has bad days and that’s ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Possiblyenjoyable/pseuds/Possiblyenjoyable
Summary: Taako has bad days every now and then. He doesn’t like to admit it, but Kravitz can always tell.(Or, the one where Taako is tired and Kravitz is a good boyfriend.)





	ditto (i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a slow day at work while thinking about the fact that taako is probably super fucked up from everything that happened in the past

It’s no secret that Taako likes to be the one in control. He’ll relinquish that control if he has to every now and then, but he prefers to remain at the helm of most things. This includes, obviously, sex with Kravitz.

He’s a versatile top, he decided one day. Eighty-five percent of the time, it’s Taako either completely topping Kravitz or acting as the world’s best power bottom. The other fifteen percent of the time, he lets himself be pliant, relaxed, laid out for Kravitz to do with as he pleases. Kravitz has never once used those intimate, trusting moments to do anything he knows Taako doesn’t like.

Today definitely calls for one of those moments.

Normally when Kravitz gets home from a hard day of reaping, Taako is up and about making dinner or talking to one of their friends over their stones of farspeech. This time, however, Kravitz gets home and is surprised to find that Taako is already in bed.

He’s not asleep, Kravitz can tell. His brow is set in a hard line and his body is curled up under the blankets, and when Kravitz enters the room, Taako opens his eyes a crack to look at him.

He doesn’t say anything. Kravitz smiles. Taako, whether he admits it or not, has bad days. Kravitz has found him near tears once or twice over the past year after having a day where he couldn’t stop _remembering_.

Kravitz knows that dying over and over again, watching the people you love dying over and over again, can’t possibly leave you without scars.

After changing into a soft T-shirt and boxers, Kravitz slides into bed behind Taako, gently wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close. Taako lets him, relaxing a bit from his curled position.

“You’re warm,” Taako notices. Kravitz smiles against the back of his neck.

“I stood in front of the oven for a bit when I realized you were in bed,” Kravitz explains. “Is everything alright, love?”

Taako tenses again at the question, and Kravitz smooths a hand down his arm. “Of course, hombré. Just a little tired.” As he speaks, he scoots further back into Kravitz’s arms.

Kravitz hums in response, knowing full-well that Taako is bullshitting him. “Of course,” he says simply.

Taako is quiet for a moment. When he speaks next, his voice cracks and Kravitz feels his chest clench. “Taako’s all good, babe. Never been better.”

“Oh, love,” Kravitz sighs, the hand running up and down his arm moving to smooth over his hip and thigh. “You’re a terrible liar.”

Before Taako can make some quip about how Kravitz is no better, his breath is hitching as Kravitz presses his lips to the junction between his neck and shoulder, hand slowly trailing up his ribcage to wrap under his arm and press against his chest.

“You don’t have to,” Taako says, voice barely audible.

Kravitz presses a soft kiss to his shoulder. “I want to,” he says. “Taako, if you want me to stop, just tell me to stop. Do you want me to keep going?”

There’s a moment of silence, and Kravitz thinks that if Taako has to debate for this long, then it’s best to just back off. Then, voice sounding smaller and more desperate than Kravitz has ever heard it sound, he says, “ _Please_.”

It almost breaks Kravitz’s heart.

He doesn’t offer a worded response, only continues pressing kisses to Taako’s neck and shoulder from behind. The arm wrapped around his waist slips down from his chest to the waistband of his pajama pants, tracing a finger lightly along the skin there. Taako shivers, and Kravitz bites down gently on his shoulder.

“Just relax, love,” he says. “Let me take care of you. Just for a moment.”

“It’s a little hard to relax when you’ve got your dick pressed into my ass, bubalah,” Taako quips, his voice hitching at the end when Kravitz rolls his hips forward. “I thought you were supposed to be taking care of _me_.”

“I am,” Kravitz says. “You can’t tell me that you don’t get off on me being turned on as well.”

Taako huffs out a defeated sigh, which trails off into a low moan as Kravitz’s finger dip beneath his waistband. “ _Fuck_ , Krav, fine. Just— _please_.”

“Whatever you want, love,” Kravitz says softly. He finally wraps a hand around Taako, smiling when his hips buck into the touch. He sees Taako’s hands clench the sheets below him, face pressed into his pillow and eyebrows drawn tightly together. Kravitz just wants him to _relax_ , and he knows exactly how to make that happen.

Pushing himself up onto his elbow, Kravitz leans over Taako just slightly and, very slowly, licks a stripe up from the base of his ear to the tip.

Taako fucking  _keens_.

Kravitz watches his body go lax, mouth falling open against the pillow and hands unclenching from the sheets. Kravitz moves his hand along Taako’s dick at the same time that he bites down lightly on the shell of his ear, pride swelling in his chest when Taako leans back into the contact and pants loudly.

“Beautiful,” Kravitz breathes, rolling his hips into Taako’s backside once again. “You’re doing so well, Taako. So good for me.”

Whereas dirty talk turns Kravitz to putty in Taako’s hand, praise turns Taako into a goddamn puddle. Especially on his bad days. Kravitz loves it. He loves telling Taako that he’s beautiful and wonderful, _all the good words_.

(Once, not too long ago, Kravitz had run out of words that described how he felt about Taako— what he thought Taako was. He had stuttered, brain failing to remember any other phrases that could possibly describe what Taako looked like when he was laid out for him, pliant and willing.

“Beautiful, wonderful, lovely— Fuck, Taako, you’re everything. _All_ the good words.” Taako had laughed. It became a bit of a nice inside joke.)

When Kravitz strokes up his cock again, he tugs on the tip of Taako’s ear with his teeth, drawing out the loveliest whine from his throat. Kravitz’s hips pick up their pace behind Taako, forcing Taako to fuck forward into his fist. With every thrust comes a small moan from Taako, Kravitz whispering words of praise into his ear.

“You sound so nice, love,” he says. “You make the pretties noises for me, so good. Make me feel so good, Taako, fuck, love you so much—“

Taako gasps on a particularly firm upward stroke, and before Kravitz knows it, both of them are coming, Kravitz against Taako’s backside and Taako all over Kravitz’s hand and the sheets below them.

Kravitz lets go of Taako, wiping his hand on the already dirtied sheets. He’s going to have to change into different boxers.

“Oops,” Kravitz says, chuckling slightly. “Didn’t mean to, uh…”

“Oh, shush,” Taako says. “You had every intention of doing that.” He turns in Kravitz’s embrace, facing him with a flushed face and a small smile. “You’re a fuckin’ miracle worker.”

Kravitz doesn’t have to ask why he thinks that. “Bad day, huh?”

Taako sighs. “That’s putting it lightly, homie. But Taako’s all good now.”

Relief floods through Kravitz at the fact that he did manage to help Taako feel better. That’s all he wanted. “I really do love you,” he says, fingers carding through Taako’s messy hair.

“Yeah, well. Ditto.” Taako’s never been very good at those three words. Kravitz is just fine with that. “Love you too, or whatever. Fuck, don’t look at me like that, this shouldn’t be a surprise!”

“I know, I just like hearing you say it.”

Taako falls silent for a moment. Then, face buried in his neck, Kravitz hears a small, “...Ditto.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! thanks for reading!!! i’m not very good with the whole notes thing but please leave a comment if you liked it?? also i’m transtarks on tumblr if u wanna come say hi


End file.
